chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Do Us Part
Summary Will and Natalie prepare for their big day, but an unsuspecting Will soon finds himself sidetracked. Dr. Charles disagrees with Goodwin on how to best handle a patient's treatment while Dr. Choi and April are on their own when a pregnant woman delivers. Dr. Rhodes finds himself operating on a patient that is of great importance to Det. Halstead. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams * Anna Enger Ritch as FBI Agent Ingrid Lee * Dennis Cockrum as Ray Burke * Devin Ratray as Tommy Burke * Adam Petchel as Tim Burke * Cynthia Addai Robinson as Doctor Vicki Glass * Chet Siegel as Lisa Jensen * Ben Edlin as Kevin Jensen * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Julie Proudfoot as Doctor Amy Watkins * Carlos Gómez as James Young * Brooke Smith as Amber Young Co-Stars * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Gail Shapiro as Nurse Belinda Hughes * Camille Robinson as Nurse Tanya Lang * Isis A. Serrano as Nurse Isis Castelo * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Naïma Hebrail Kidjo as Paramedic Naïma * Jeri Marshall as Paramedic Jeri * Regan Rhode as Carol Conte * Ari Morgan as Owen Jeffrey Manning * Elena Marisa Flores as Officer Rosado * Echaka Agba as Officer Hughes * Kris Wolff as Officer Tighe * Cody Davis as Joey * Nicole Santini as Mary Corcoran * Nina Ganet as Photographer * Huy Nguyen as Tailor * Karl Hamilton as Shawn Corcoran Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Joseph Sousa as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Safura Fadavi as Co-Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Audra Allis as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Chloe Arbiture as Production Designer * Lillian E. Benson as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Danny Weiss as Executive Story Editor * Meridith Friedman as Story Editor Background information and Notes Gallery Cm0409a.jpg Cm0409b.jpg Cm0409c.jpg Cm0409d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes